Three Promises
by Operation Paris
Summary: Olivia and Amanda have each had their share of heartbreak. How does this interfere with their relationship? Can they get past their past failed romances and focus on what's right in front of them? Sequel to Two Dates and One Dance, OliviaxAmanda


**A/N  
Hey Guys! *runs and hides in a corner* well.. this isn't quite when I said I was going to post but.. I got something for you. Finals kind of made my world implode, just a bit. But, you guys don't really care that much, so just go and read the chapter :)  
**  
**A huge thank you and a dozen cookies to LiziJ1987 for coming up with this story idea and letting me run with it :) Hope it's something like you wanted to see :)  
_**

"I just need a second to breath, ok? Is that too much to ask for?" Amanda gritted her teeth, walking towards the door of their apartment. She wrenched open the door, her breathing coming in angry spurts. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up." With her parting words she made her escape, fleeing down the stairs into the velvety night below.

Olivia stood, hands raking through her hair. How could she have messed this up? Why, when everything seemed to be so perfect, did she have to revert back to her dark and twisty self, and screw everything with Amanda up? Couldn't she just be happy? Amanda had every right to walk out, Olivia knew that. But the fact that Amanda did still hurt. She couldn't stick around and solve their problems in an adult way. It was exactly what Elliot had done. Instead of trying to work through everything, he just gave up. Quit. What if that was what Amanda did? What if she just gave up, quit trying to love Olivia?

Olivia was breathing hard, a few tears tracking their way down her cheeks. She scrunched her nose, the foul odor of burning food invading her senses. "Damn it." She growled, running into the kitchen. She grabbed the skillet off the stove and slung it into the sink, running water over the burnt food, trying to get rid of the acrid odor that filled the room. Liv turned her back to the sink, leaning into the countertop, scrubbing her face with her hands. "You screwed up Benson."

Olivia jumped when Amanda walked into the kitchen, surprising the brunette detective."Didn't anybody ever teach you not to run water over a hot pan? It warps the metal." Amanda walked carefully over to the sink, reaching around Liv to turn off the water. Her hand brushed against Olivia's arm as she reached, causing the older woman to shiver. Liv marveled at the way a single touch from Amanda could overload her entire nervous system. Amanda pulled back, leaning against an adjoining counter, hands shoved in her jeans pockets.

Olivia looked up, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she stared at the blonde. She heaved a sigh, "I'm sorry, I-I messed up." She paused, running a hand through her messy brown hair. "I projected my own insecurities onto you, and you've given me no reason to, and I just, I- you're perfect. You're sweet, and kind, and I don't deser-"

"Liv, stop. Please. Just hear me out, before you go blaming yourself for everything. I'm not perfect and I'm going to screw up, but I'm going to do my damndest to do whatever it takes to make this work. I _love_ you. I am_ in love_ with you. There's nothing you can do that is going to make me want to leave, no matter what. This isn't a one sided deal. My momma always told me, 'It takes two to tango'. We _both_screwed up. You might be insecure, but it's my job to work with you on those insecurities. I want you to be confident in my love for you, and your love for me." Amanda stopped and grinned, her blue eyes twinkling. "I don't just let go, or give up on the things I love. So, I promise you, I'm here for as long as you'll have me. I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm different from everyone who has broken your heart before."

Amanda grabbed Olivia's hand as she paused, collecting her racing thoughts, trying to form them into one, coherent speech.

"I know that you've been hurt, especially by the people you cared about most. You trusted, and they walked when things got rocky. But I'm not going anywhere. You can trust me. You can trust that I'm not going to walk out on you, that I'm going to work things through. Because that's what being in a relationship is about. Working through our problems, and being confident in the fact that, at the end of the day, I am yours and you are mine. Nothing you say or do is going to make me give up, because you're you, and you have my heart."

Amanda took a deep breath, continuing, "You are one of the most important people in my life, and I want you to be able to know, and trust in the fact, that I can, and will, be your confidant. I know for a long time Elliot was your person, your best friend. But he's not here, and I am." Amanda took Liv's hand and cupped it between her two smaller hands, "I promise that I will be whatever you need me to be, whenever. When you're with me, we're just Amanda and Olivia. Just two normal people. I promise to you, Olivia Benson, above all else, that I am yours. You are my everything, the person I can't wait to come home to, the person I want to unattractively spill my guts to, the most caring and compassionate person probably known to this earth, and the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I am so entirely, hopelessly, in love with you, and I can't imagine my life without you. So," Amanda slid off the couch she and Olivia had been occupying, and landed on one knee, pulling a small box from the pocket of her jeans. "I was wonderin', would you do me the honor of becomin' my wife?"

Liv stopped, chuckling lightly at the intensified twang in Amanda's voice. It was adorable. Then, the realization of what the blonde had asked Olivia hit her, and her eyes filled with tears of joy. The brunette launched herself at Amanda, toppling both of them onto the floor. Liv pushed herself up, straddling Amanda. "Yes." She grinned, attempting to hide the smirk that was threatening to surface at the look of relief on Amanda's face.

In one fluid motion, Olivia found her back pressed against the floor, Amanda on top of her. "You know, it's not nice to laugh at people right after they propose to you, Ms. Benson."

Liv brought her hands up to Amanda's hips, raking her nails up the other woman's side. "Who said I was nice?" She piqued an eyebrow, feigning innocence.

Amanda hovered over Olivia, holding her breath. "The things you do to me woman." She shook her head. "Come on, sit up for a sec." She shifted so that Liv could prop herself up with Amanda sitting in her lap. "I gotta put the ring on ya." She held the ring in one hand, the other held out to take Olivia's. "Last chance to back out." Amanda grinned.

Liv leaned forward, catching Amanda's lips in a passionate kiss. They broke apart, foreheads pressed together. She stared into Amanda's eyes, "Never."

Amanda felt her heart swell. She didn't know what on earth she had done to deserve a woman like Olivia. Amanda took Liv's hand and slipped the ring on, a giant grin breaking out on her face at the sight. Liv was really hers, now, and forever.

Fin and Amanda were sitting in a cafe, not far from the 1-6, sipping coffee in an effort to warm themselves as snow fell outside. The two continued a conversation that had started in the car, Amanda giving in to the need to share the good news with the man who had become her best friend.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You proposed, _to Olivia Benson_, in the kitchen? Jesus girl, you got balls. And she said yes? Right after you walked out on her? Christ. She must really have it bad for you." Fin shook his head, grinning at the utter absurdity of his friends recent engagement.

Amanda glared at him playfully, punching his shoulder. "Oh, shut it Fin. She said yes, that's all that matters, even though it wasn't really the most romantic thing I could have done. I'm gonna make up for it, somehow."

"Sounds like you really got it planned out there partner."

"Wouldn't want you to go around stealin' my ideas out from under me, that's all." Amanda raised her eyebrows, grey eyes twinkling.

"Because I just have so many women lining up to go out with me." Fin shot back, matching her wit with his own. "Anyways, you're the one that had the _brilliant_idea of proposing to Liv in your kitchen. It's not like I would want to steal your ideas if you think that that's romantic."

Amanda threw her head back, raking her hands through her hair. "I'm never gonna live that one down, am I?"

"Never." He grinned, dodging the packet of sugar flying his way.

"So what do you suggest I do, oh romance master?"

"Ohhh no. You are on your own on this one Rollins. She's your girl, not mine. Figure it out." They both startled when Fins' phone rang, soon followed by Rollins'. "Time to move out. Let me know when you have a plan." Fin told her, grabbing his coffee as he stood up.

"Yeah yeah."

"Rollins, Benson, Fin, Munch, Amaro, get out of here. I don't want to see any of you for the next 72 hours." It was Friday, and the team of detectives had just finished a particularly difficult case. It was apparent that everyone needed a break, even the hardened detectives.

"What about our pap-" Liv started, only to be cut off.

"Paperwork can wait. Go do something fun."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Munch snarked, grabbing his coat and heading straight for the door.

"Right behind you partner. See you guys later." Fin said, following hot on Munch's heels.

"Fin, wait!" Amanda called, grabbing her coat. She turned to Olivia, smiling. "I'll meet you at home, ok babe? I'll pick up dinner on my way, text me what you want?"

Liv smiled warmly back, "Ok, be careful." She crossed the distance between the two and kissed Amanda's cheek. "I love you." She whispered, meeting Amanda's grey eyes with her chocolate ones.

"Love you too darlin'. See you when I get home." With her final words she dashed out the door, almost running into Fin in her rush.

"Love you too babe." Fin grinned wolfishly at Amanda, eyes daring her to say something back.

"Oh shut up, man." She slugged his shoulder, falling in to step with her partner.

"You know I could arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

"Do it." Amanda held out her wrists, piquing her eyebrows at the man standing next to her.

Fin shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Did your mom drop you on your head or something?"

Amanda shook her head, holding the elevator door for Fin to get in, following him inside. "Nope. My uncle did drop me down the stairs though. He never did have kids."

"I wonder why." Fin said dryly. "As much fun as this banter is, I know there was a real reason you wanted to talk to me. So spill."

"I need your help. I'm taking Liv up to Connetquot River tomorrow, and I need some help setting up. Candles, blankets, stuff like that. Think you're up for the job?"

"Just tell me when and where, and I'll be there."

Rollins grinned, "I'm gonna take her up around 5, so it'll be dusk when we get there. So you could get there before then, and set it up? Then be gone before we get there. I'll owe you big for this."

"Paperwork for a week?"

Amanda groaned, a deal was a deal. "You're on." She held out her hand, grasping Fins in a firm handshake.

**A/N  
So...what'd you think? It's a little on the shorter side, but this one is probably going to be either two or three chapters long. Thanks for reading! :)  
xx- Paris**


End file.
